Esmeralda
by mimichanMC
Summary: HISTORIA DE GEMSONAS Las gemas de cristal han estado intentando reparar las gemas destruidas en la guerra durante milenios sin ningún resultado. Steven la única gema mitad humano ha tenido un nuevo punto de vista, si no hay modos mágicos de reparar las gemas, quizá se pueda con medios humanos Esmeralda una gema amada por su madre es su primer intento.


_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 ** _Esmerald_**

 ** _Por Mimi Cardona_**

— ¿Que hiciste qué cosa? – gritó histérica la pálida gema, sosteniendo su cabeza como si esta pudiera explotar.

El joven sentado sobre el sillón se sintió de nuevo como cuando tenía solo 13 años, hace 12 años. Hacía mucho que no recibía una reprimenda de Pearl y no es que deseara una especialmente.

— Si tan solo me escucharas un momento.

— ¡Y con Esmerald! Steven, tú sabes muy bien cuanto amaba tu madre a Esmerald, las historias que te hemos contado de ella luchando a su lado, y…

— Pearl, basta. – la gema de fusión retomó su papel de líder e interrumpió una nueva diatriba que no iba a ningún lado – Steven sabe quien era Esmerald.

— Y por eso la escogí a ella.

La voz profunda de Steven llamó la atención de todas las gemas, lo voltearon a ver y vieron como buscaba en su chaqueta y depositaba una gema sobre la mesa. Pearl tuvo el loco impulso de ir donde la Gema y ponerla a salvo, pero Garnet la sostuvo de un brazo para evitarlo.

— La estudie largamente, no fue un impulso lo que me obligo a hacer esto – dijo cabizbajo mirando la hermosa gema sobre la mesa de café – era una posibilidad tan buena como cualquier otra solución mágica que ya habíamos intentado y no ha funcionado.

Las gemas de cristal se acercaron. Pearl quedó de pie entrelazando sus manos frente a la mesa observándola, mientras Garnet se había sentado a un lado de Steven y Amethyst estaba sentada en la mesa junto a la gema, había algo sorprendente que decir al menos.

— Esta entera – dijo mirándola Amethyst sin atreverse a tocarla.

— ¿Es algún tipo de pegamento o…? – pregunto Pearl.

— No – dijo aún sin subir su mirada – las esmeraldas están compuestas por ciertos elementos químicos que están presentes en la tierra, las… gemas como nosotros, estamos compuestos de los mismos elementos después de todo.

— Steven, nosotros y las gemas de la tierra…

— Lo sé – interrumpió a la pálida gema – ¡Pero tenía que estar seguro chicas, tenía que inténtatelo al menos una vez! Si les consuela en algo, no toque nada de la estructura original, solo intente unirla, pensé que no era tan extraño, las gemas que fueron hechas aquí, como Amethyst están hechas con los elementos de la tierra, con la tecnología del homeworld, solo, no logro entender esa tecnología, solo pensé… pensé…

Finalmente Pearl atendió a su llamado y tomó la esmeralda en sus manos, tenía un bonito corte ovalado, tal como Steven había dicho, Esmerald tenía la misma apariencia que cuando estaba… viva.

— Ella… no está sufriendo como las demás gemas fusionadas del…

— ¡Claro que no Garnet! – finalmente subió su mirada para verla y enseguida vio la culpa en sus ojos – solo es como si… hubiera reacomodado los pedazos y los hubiera… soldado.

Las 4 gemas miraron la esmeralda en las manos de Pearl, parecía como si nunca se hubiera roto a excepción de una larga veta marrón al centro.

— ¿Por qué su color cambio así?

— Medí mal la cantidad de cobre para la última aleación, lo lamento.

— No te disculpes – dijo Amethyst recargando una mano en una de sus rodillas – Amigo, lo que hiciste lo hiciste con buenas intenciones.

— Gracias Ame.

— Lo siento mucho Steven, yo tenía la intensión de ser tan agresiva contigo antes. Solo estaba preocupada.

— Lo sé Pearl – el chico se derrumbó en el sillón golpeando su cabeza con el estante detrás de él – ¡Tanto trabajo y estudio para nada!

Casi 10 años estudiando, esperando ese momento ¡Para nada!

Hacia 10 años Connie le había dicho que se iría a estudiar al extranjero medicina, la pena de aquel tiempo había sido tan honda que como modo de escape había empezado a leer libros, ver series animadas, películas, escuchado música, lo que fuera que pudiera distraerlo, en el transcurso de ese duelo había descubierto incluso que si lo intentaba, él tampoco necesitaba dormir.

En ese mismo periodo se había topado de nuevo con un viejo libro sobre gemas que su papá le había regalado hacía varios años. Recuerdos de él y Connie ojeando sus páginas lo envolvieron y empezó a leerlo de nuevo.

El libro era realmente interesante, hablaba sobre las gemas, sus propiedades esotéricas pero también sus características geológicas.

Picado en su curiosidad había empezado a estudiar todo tipo de gemas, de donde venían, con que se formaban en la naturaleza, dentro de esas investigaciones dio con las gemas sintéticas.

Dentro de laboratorios químicos había ciertas gemas como los diamantes, los rubís y los zafiros que podían "fabricarse" con la suma de sus elementos y ciertas condiciones adecuadas.

Un pensamiento incesante empezó a llenar su cabeza.

Ellos habían estado buscando la forma de reparar las gemas rotas con sus poderes sanadores una y otra vez, cada vez que habían fallado había suido una gran decepción para él y todas las demás gemas, nada había funcionado, no importaba de qué forma lo hubieran intentado, había sido inútil.

Pero…

¿Qué pasaba si podía reparar las gemas no con medios mágicos, si no humanos?

La idea no era tan descabellada. Había humanos que vivían con partes sintéticas en su cuerpo, ¿Por qué una gema no podía hacer lo mismo?

No le habló a nadie de esa idea porque seguramente las gemas lo habrían tomado por un loco, y a su papá seguro se le escaparía mencionarlo.

Con esa idea, supo que lo primero que tenía que hacer era tener acceso a la tecnología para lo que quería hacer y la única forma legal de hacerlo era volverse geólogo.

Lo que significaba sacarse un montón de papeles para acreditar estudios de primaria hasta preparatoria hasta llegar a la universidad. Todo eso a pesar de que lo hizo a marchas forzadas casi sin detenerse ni siquiera a dormir le había tomado 7 años, después ser admitido e una investigación sobre el estudio especifico de las gemas otros tres.

10 años invertidos para el momento en el que tomó una gema rota del templo, justamente Esmerald, por las razones que Pearl había dicho, su madre la amaba.

Pero el intento había sido inútil, había esperado todo un mes hasta que las chicas habían notado la ausencia de la gema y no pudo seguir ocultando lo que había hecho.

Ahora todos estaban allí delante de ella. Sí, estaba completa, pero suponía era como un muñeco de trapo roto, puedes remendarlo pero las costuras nuevas solo están uniendo las partes, no dejándolo como estaba antes.

— Siento haber hecho esto sin avisarles chicas, yo… quería que fuera una sorpresa si es que esto funcionaba y que no fuera otra gran decepción sino lo hacía. Juro que iba a ponerla de regreso donde estaba.

— Steven, nosotras jamás nos sentiremos decepcionadas de ti – dijo Garnet a su lado.

— Si muchachote – Amethyst se sentó a su lado y golpeó su brazo amistosamente – al menos lo sigues intentando.

— Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti – intervino finalmente Pearl – de seguir intentando algo que ella deseo poder ver realizado por miles de años. Yo estoy orgullosa de ti por nunca abandonar esta pelea.

Pearl fue hasta él y lo abrazó por el cuello, pronto las otras gemas estaban su alrededor haciendo lo mismo. Se mantuvo todo el tiempo que se permitió en ese gesto amoroso y después lo dejaron ir.

— La pondré en una burbuja ahora – dijo con pesar – al menos se verá tan bonita como lo era viva ¿no?

— Si, Steven

Pearl puso de regreso la gema sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de Garnet en el sillón para ver como la encapsulaban. Steven llevó sus manos alrededor de la hermosa gema, solo tenía que concentrarse, un ademan rápido y estaría encapsulada, pero… había puesto tanto amor en ese experimento, paso días y noches sin comer o dormir averiguando bajo microscopio como dejarla perfecta, se había llamado idiota en 20 formas diferentes cuando en el último paso la había pifiado con el color, se había sentido ansioso y ofuscado porque ese error significara haber dañado la gema de algún modo, de había sentado casi cada noche y día de ese último mes esperando que emergiera, había estado tan… ¡Tan seguro de que funcionaria!

— No puedo hacerlo – dijo recogiendo sus manos – yo… yo creía que… ¿Garnet puedes ponerla tú en una burbuja? Por favor.

— Si, Steven.

Garnet dejo avanzar su mano hasta la gema, pero cuando estaba sobre ella algo la detuvo, un escalofrió pareció recorrerla.

— Algo… algo está pasando.

Apenas Garnet había hablado la gema empezó a brillar, por simple instinto todos abandonaron el sillón menos Steven que estaba demasiado impactado.

— ¡Steven!

Escuchó los gritos de Pearl como si estuviera muy, muy lejos, solo podía mirar la gema delante de él que brillaba y se elevaba en el aire, temblaba como si peleara.

— ¡Tú puedes!

Un sonido, no, no solo un sonido una voz se escucho "Rose…" todos estaban mirando la gema brillando sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡Vamos Esmerald, tú puedes! – siguió animándola.

La gema trató de acercarse a él, brilló con más fuerza, una figura humana trató de emerger, pero temblaba sin poder definir su forma. El brillo empezó a apagarse y volver a su gema.

— ¡Vamos Esmerald no te rindas! – exigió Garnet — ¡Lucha!

— ¡Por favor, regresa! – agregó Pearl con sus manos juntas sobre su pecho sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Oh tío, realmente está pasando! – se unió Amethyst con las manos en su cabeza aferrando mechones de su pelo, ella no tenía un vinculo con la gema como los demás, pero estaba asombrada por lo que veía.

— ¡No te atrevas a regresar a tu gema Esmerald! – ordenó Steven.

Fue cuando finalmente en un último destello de energía tomó una figura humana y cayó entre los brazos de Steven que estaba esperándola.

— Rose… — la gema miró al joven con sus brillantes ojos verdes, del mismo color de su gema.

Steven no podía creerlo, puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y sintió su piel fría. La gema era tan hermosa, tanto como lo había sido en el pasado, su largo cabello rubio en una trenza que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con un tenue color verde en su piel, llevaba puestos unos pantalones holgados color negro y un cinturón de cuero verde oscuro, un chaleco del mismo color de su pantalón. Lucía casi igual que la última vez que las demás cristal gems la hubieran visto hacia miles de años, la única diferencia era una larga cicatriz color café en medio de su estomago y pecho.

— Lo lograste.

La gema abrazó al cuarzo con fuerza desde el cuello, pronto las demás gemas estaban sobre ellos dos sorprendiéndolos.

— No puedo creer que estés aquí, que hayas podido recuperarte – Pearl lloraba.

— Estamos tan felices de tenerte de vuelta – Garnet tampoco podía evitar que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla derecha

— Hey, soy Amethyst, bienvenida de vuelta.

— ¡Oh Steven, esto es un milagro!

— Yo… ¿yo no estaba…?

— Si – dijo Steven que aún sostenía su rostro – pero encontramos la forma de traerte de regreso, bienvenida. Yo soy Steven.

— ¿Steven?

— Mi madre era Rose Quartz.

— Tu ¿madre?

— Es una larga historia.

Pasaron horas enteras, casi hasta el amanecer para que entre la cristal gems y Steven le explicaran a Esmerald todo lo que había ocurrido esos últimos cinco mil años.

— Entonces ¿ganamos?

— Si – respondió Pearl — aunque algunos días no se siente del todo como un triunfo, demasiadas gemas cayeron y…

— Pearl, te estás perdiendo la parte más importante de esto – la interrumpió Amethyst.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Steven puede reparar gemas! ahora podemos traerlas de regreso a todas, justo como Esme.

— Y lo haremos – dijo sonriente Garnet – ¿cierto, Steven?

Pero el joven no respondió enseguida, miraba a Esmerald con atención.

— Te sientes bien ¿cierto?

— Solo siento… — tocó su estomago y su pecho donde la larga veta color café la recorría – como ¿comezón?

— ¿Puedes invocar tu arma?

— Lo intentare.

La gema color verde se levantó de su asiento y avanzó a la mitad de la casa, cerró sus ojos concentrándose, puso una mano sobre su gemstone que estaba en el dorso de la otra, pronto una larga guadaña de acero y cristal color verde salió de su gemstone, la gema la sostuvo son seguridad, haciéndola girar a su alrededor con suficiencia.

— ¡Rayos Esme tu arma es genial! – Amethyst casi brincaba en su lugar.

— Lo sé, gracias – la agitó en una dirección y una descarga de energía salió disparada, atravesó el televisor de la recamara de Steven, se cortó limpiamente en dos artes – ¡ups!

— Quizá deberías usar tu arma solo afuera – ofreció Pearl.

— Oh nena, dime que te fusionaras un día conmigo – dijo emocionada Amethyst – en serio quiero saber que se siente usar ese bebe.

— O conmigo – dijo entusiasta Pearl – nuestras armas usan el mismo tipo de ataque de laser.

— O… — pero Garnet se quedo de repente cayada.

— Garnet…

— Esmerald – su visión del futuro era tan clara que casi sintió dolor – si intentas fusionarte, te romperás.

— ¿Qué?

— La aleación, no es lo bastante resistente.

Esmerald hizo desvanecerse su arma y llevó sus manos a su pecho asustada, todos la miraron en silencio, especialmente Steven, pero Esmerald sonrió de pronto y miró justo a Steven que estaba mortalmente serio.

— No me importa – dijo con sinceridad – estoy aquí, ganamos la guerra y somos libres, este es nuestro planeta. ¿Es tan hermoso como lo recuerdo verdad?

— Lo es – respondió Steven aun con una voz triste.

— Entonces qué más da que no pueda fusionarme – sonrió con confianza - estoy feliz de estar de regreso.

— Esmerald yo…

— Gracias Steven – dijo con auténtica sinceridad - nada de esto podría ser sin ti.

— Lo hare mejor la próxima vez – prometió.

— Lo haremos todos juntos mejor la próxima vez – intervino Garnet con una amplia sonrisa, de esas sonrisas realmente felices que ella tenía tan poco a menudo y que llenaba a todos de esperanza.

Todas las gemas le sonrieron e hicieron la misma promesa y esta vez parecía que finalmente podían volverla realidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Todas las gemas estaban reunidas en la playa temprano por la mañana. La marea aún estaba alta y hacia algo de frio, ninguna de ellas lo sentía por supuesto a excepción de Steven que llevaba una bufanda mullida alrededor del cuello.

— Pero tienes tan poco tiempo desde que volviste… - Amaethyst estaba sostenida de una de sus piernas como un gato perdido

— Lo sé – dijo con pesar la gema color verde acariciando su cabello - pero esto es algo que realmente debo hacer, es algo que a Rose le habría gustado que hiciera.

— Voy a extrañarte chica – se levantó para abrazar su cintura con afecto - no me he divertido tanto desde que salía a vagar con V.

— Volveré si me necesitan – dijo mostrando un celular que Steven le había dado – y volveré a menudo, solo quiero conocer este planeta, quiero ver todas las cosas de las que Rose me hablaba, pero no me olvidare de ustedes.

— ¿Lo prometes? – intervino Peal con voz delgada y triste, ellas tenían tantos recuerdos de Rose que podían compartir, era alguien que la extrañaba de la misma manera sincera y abierta que ella la extrañaba, había sido consolador hablar con ella.

— Lo prometo Pearl – dijo yendo cerca de ella, sosteniendo sus manos, miró a todos a su alrededor - se lo prometo a todos.

— Regresa pronto, diviértete – Garnet puso una mano sobre su hombro.

— Lo hare – dijo con una amplia sonrisa - y quien sabe, quizá me encuentro a cierta humana en mi camino y le doy sus saludos.

Steven se sonrojó y la atrajo en un abrazo en el que las demás la rodearon también por un largo momento.

\- Cuídate y vuelve pronto- le pidió Steven.

Esmerald sonrió, miró por última vez la playa y el templo y emprendió camino a la aventura.

 ** _Fin_.**

 _16 de enero de 2017_

 _4:28 pm_


End file.
